


Don't objectify me

by troubleseeker



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Doggy Style, F/M, Hate Sex, Mentions of Prostitution, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 23:39:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubleseeker/pseuds/troubleseeker
Summary: Kinktober day 16. Waxplay| Pegging |MasksBella gives the boys 10,000 dollars as an apology, but she takes just one other thing too.





	Don't objectify me

The candles scattered around the room really made it all seem too romantic. There was no romance. No love. Barely even like.

Dean whimpered, tilting his hips just right. Fingers catching on a hole in the couches upholstery where the protective cover had been pulled back. 

“Just look at you. Swallowing me right down. You were made for this.”

Bela’s breathy voice punctuated by every thrust of her hips.

“Shut up.”

Dean growled back. But he did nothing to enforce the order, something that only made Bela laugh as she pushed into him.

“All dolled up for me.”

Dean’s cock twitched. But only because she was hitting his prostate dead on. Just that. 

“Not for you.”

“Wrapped up like a present.”

He made to push up, trapped by his own fancy slacks. Bela’s knee planted on them where she’d pushed them barely to his knees.

“You could make all your money this way you know. They’d be lining up the street to get a piece of this.

“Not a whore.”

Keeping her knee in place, Bela pulled her strap-on out to tap on his open ass.

“Taking my cock like one.”

Growling, Dean tried to turn -  made to push her away – but faltered when Bela just shoved the entire eight inches of horrendous orange dildo back into him. And fuck him if he didn’t swallow every inch and hope for more.

“Loving every second of this, aren’t you?”

Bela crooned, keeping him stuffed full as she ground against him. Dean had seen her put the harness on. He knew a couple of inches of dildo weren’t buried in his ass. 

“Fuck. So are you.”

Still grinding away, Bela leaned forward. Dean cursed her for making him keep his clothes on. He could feel the general press of her breasts, but their soft touch was hidden from him. A couple of layers of cotton between him and the dusky nipples he’d drooled over as she stripped. Not literally though, damn the woman. She’d made him watch, cock still tucked away in his pants. Sitting down on the ratty couch.

God he hated her.

“I’m the client here. I’m meant to.”

“Not a fucking whore!”

Bela pushed forwards, hot tongue flicking across his earlobe.

“There’s ten thousand dollars in your pocket that’s saying otherwise.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryugarika.tumblr.com/) ... feel free to, I can take it.
> 
> Comments feed me!


End file.
